Alyson Stoner
Alyson Rae Stoner is an American actress, voice actress, dancer, and singer who played the role of Max on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and currently voices Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny in ''Phineas and Ferb''. She was Sally on Mike's Super Short Show, and she was Ally Parker on an episode of ''That's So Raven''. She was Caitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock and its sequel. She has appeared in two Disney 365 episodes: One about the ''Phineas and Ferb'' game and another one on Disney's Magic of Healthy Living. Both times, Isabella's catchphrase was heard and Alyson did her Isabella voice as well. She is also voiced one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts, which is also owned by Disney. She played Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. She also voices Princess Mae in Sofia the First. She also played Camille Gage in the 2006 Touchstone Pictures film Step Up and its sequels Step Up 3D and Step Up: All In. Career In 2002, Stoner became the co-host of the Disney Channel's Mike's Super Short Show along with Michael Alan Johnson, an infomercial segment regarding forthcoming Disney releases. .]]In 2003 and 2005, she appeared as one of the twelve Baker children (Sarah) in the successful comedies Cheaper by the Dozen and Cheaper by the Dozen 2. She has also appeared in several television shows aimed at the preteen market, including The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, That's So Raven and Drake and Josh. In 2005 Alyson recorded a cover version of the song "Baby It's You" by JoJo. She is currently planning to take vocal lessons in order to focus on transitioning her style from "kiddie-pop" to a richer tone and texture. She also recently hosted a global fan summit on Amazon.com with good friend and Hannah Montana star Miley Cyrus. Stoner appeared in the Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock, along with the Jonas Brothers and then rising star Demi Lovato. In the summer of 2008, she appeared in the Disney Channel Games as a member of the Blue Lightning Team along with Kiely Williams, her Camp Rock castmate Demi Lovato, Shin Koyamada, Roshon Fegan, Cole Sprouse and several overseas Disney Channel actors. She has also appeared as a voice actor in the Kingdom Hearts Video game series. She is also voiced one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts, which is also owned by Disney. She played Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Disney Filmography Film Television Music Video games Gallery Lillian Hale.jpg|'Lillian Hale' W.I.T.C.H. Imagealysonstoner.jpg|'Max' The Suite Life of Zack and Cody 034636346.jpg|'Victoria' Lilo & Stitch: The Series Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Phineas and Ferb Jenny.png|'Jenny Brown' Phineas and Ferb CaitlynGellar.jpg|'Caitlyn Gellar' Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Kairi KHII.png|'Kairi' Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Tumblr inline mpuhjgDLza1qleav2.png|'Princess Mae' Sofia the First es:Alyson Stoner Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:1990s births Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Females Category:American voice actresses Category:Dancers Category:People Category:American actors Category:Actresses Category:People from Ohio Category:The Suite Life Category:Sofia the First Category:Studio Ghibli Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:American actresses Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American singers Category:Touchstone Pictures